Winter and His Scarf
by TheJanjankev
Summary: After deciding to go home early last night in order to avoid the heavy snowfall, Lucy wakes up to a day that she never thought would come. Natsu x Lucy. Slight OOC. First One-Shot/Story. Please Review :)


Today is just another regular winter day here in Magnolia. Well, maybe not-so regular for a certain blond girl. Last night, Lucy went home from the guild early due to the heavy snowfall for she did not want to get stuck outside her apartment.

As Lucy starts to wake up from her deep slumber, she starts to recall some of the things that happened last night.

"_I remember closing the windows last night. I find it odd that it is quite warm here in my bed when the snow was falling down hard. Wait… warm?" Lucy thought. _She suddenly opens her eyes and found out that Natsu was sleeping beside her and his arm is peacefully resting around her.

"_Hmm, so that's why I felt warm instead of shivering to death." _In an attempt to sleep again, Lucy closes her eyes but after a few seconds she wakes up red-faced and 'Lucy kicks' Natsu off the bed.

"KYAAAAAAAA! N-Natsu! What are you doing inside my room?!"

"Oh… Morning Luce!"

"Get out of my room!" Lucy shouts while throwing all the things that she can get her hands on towards Natsu.

"Ouch! Hey! That one hurt!"

"Alright! I'm going! Jeez.. You're so moody today weirdo."

Lucy's eyes twitch due to her pink-haired teammate's comment while looking at his form disappearing once he passed through the door.

Lucy sighs. It's not really the first time that she found Natsu sleeping beside her but she really is getting tired of it. It's not that she hates the thought of sleeping beside Natsu. It is actually the opposite of that. Lucy really likes sleeping beside Natsu, not because that he is warm. It is because that she has recently developed some feelings toward the pink-haired idiot.

Lucy stands up and starts heading towards the bathroom for a hot bath. It is currently snowing outside and she is pretty sure that she will just shiver while walking towards the guild. As Lucy turns the shower on, she squeaks like a mouse and gets outside of the shower as fast as she can.

Lucy internally screams.

"_Why the hell is the water this cold!? Ugh, how am I supposed to take a bath now? It's already cold outside and at this rate I will probably freeze!" _

With a heavy sigh, she gets back inside the shower. _"I should at least try to take a bath. I don't want to smell bad when I head to the guild. With Natsu's keen sense of smell he would probably be able to smell me if I don't take a bath and he might be disgusted with it. I have to try!"_

The bathroom door opens and Lucy steps out wrapped in probably 3 or 4 towels to prevent her from feeling cold yet she is still shaking from the supposedly 'warm bath'. Lucy heads for her closet and starts to search for the warmest clothes that she can wear. After getting dressed, she heads in front of the mirror and starts to fix her hair.

After all the necessities a girl needs before she heads out and starts her day, Lucy heads towards her kitchen to at least eat some breakfast or have a nice hot cup of coffee only to find a very alluring smell. Lucy notices that the aroma she smells is coming from the kitchen. She starts walking toward the kitchen only to find out that Natsu is already sitting by the table eating breakfast with another plate directly in front of him and a nice hot cup of coffee along with it.

"Oh hey Luce! I made some breakfast." Natsu says while eating some bread.

Lucy starts walking slowly towards the table while thinking. _"Is this a dream? The fire dragon slayer prepared breakfast without burning or even destroying anything? I should pinch myself just to be sure." _Lucy pinches herself and found out that this is not a dream.

Lucy suddenly blushes while having an internal debate with her own thoughts. _"Why did Natsu do this for me? I mean, it's not like I don't like it but.. I mean it's ugh.. wow. I can't even imagine how this happened. Does Natsu secretly like me too? Or maybe he's just doing this as a sorry message for all the intrusion he did? Or maybe he's just too dense to figure out what his actions are doing to me? Ughhh! This is so confusing!" _ She looks at Natsu only to find him laughing at her.

"What? Think I can't handle a simple breakfast? I may be an idiot but I'm not that helpless. I can cook simple stuff since I live alone. Why don't you take a seat instead of gawking like a weirdo?" Natsu says while flashing his signature grin towards his blond companion.

Lucy sits at the table and starts to eat her breakfast. After eating, she heads to her living room and starts to prepare before leaving. Lucy finds Natsu sitting by the sofa. _"Ok, I have to play it cool and act like I'm not affected by his innocent sweet gesture." _ Lucy thought.

"Why are you still here in my house? Didn't I tell you to get out?!" Lucy says while trying to hide the blush from earlier and from her other thoughts.

"You told me to get out of your room not your house!" Natsu says while trying to hide his grin which ultimately fails.

"Ugh.. Fine! Since you're still here, why don't we just go and head to the guild together?" Lucy internally screams _"Yes! I have secretly made my move! Maybe this will help us bring closer together!" while another Lucy appears and grins evilly. _

"Sure thing luce! I'll wait for you outside!"

Once Natsu closed the door of her house, Lucy starts to run around getting all the things she need before leaving. After doing double checks for her things, she heads out the door.

"Hey Natsu, let's go!"

"Alright!"

Lucy and Natsu silently walk through the streets of Magnolia heading towards their guild. Lucy can't help but think that "_Where did that blue flying feline go?"_

"Natsu?"

"Yea Luce?"

"Where's Happy?" Lucy said while looking at Natsu.

Natsu shrugs.

"Oh, Happy left early with Wendy and Carla. He said that he was going to join them on a small mission."

Lucy starts to shiver from the cold breeze that is currently blowing around Magnolia. _"Why did it have to be this cold? This is already the thickest outfit that I could find in my wardrobe yet here I am shaking. I just hope that Natsu doesn't see this. Who knows what he will do when he sees me like this?" _Lucy thought.

And as if her thoughts were heard by the gods, Natsu looks at Lucy and finds out that Lucy is shaking due to the cold weather but that's not all. Natsu then moves closer to Lucy and wraps his arm around her shoulder and brings her closer to him.

Lucy blushes hard from the sudden action by her pink-haired partner. She didn't know if the gods were playing with her or Natsu likes her too. She thinks that it's the first one.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing?!"

"You're shaking. I'm just trying to keep you warm."

"O-Ok… Uhm.. Thanks, I guess."

They finally reached the guild and before Natsu is able to open the door, Lucy quickly removes his hand from her shoulder before her guild mates think of something else. They both greet everyone cheerfully and head in different directions. Lucy starts to head towards the bar to talk with Mirajane, Levy and her other female companions while Natsu heads towards Gray probably thinking of starting another fight.

Natsu sighs while thinking of something. _"I don't even know why I'm feeling like this. I get this weird feeling every time I'm around Lucy. It's a good thing that I'm good at hiding it. I need to be sure of what I'm feeling. I don't want my great friendship with Lucy to be ruined." _Gray notices Natsu's expression and decides to tease him for it.

"Oi! Flame brain! What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up Ice princess! I'm thinking here!"

"Woah! Matchstick! Didn't even know you have a brain!"

"What did you say? Princess Elsa?!"

And so the daily guild fight starts. Eventually Elfman and Gajeel joined the brawl ending with more destroyed furniture. In the middle of the fight, Natsu spots Lucy by the bar and he can clearly see that Lucy is still shaking due to the cold weather. Without further ado, Natsu starts walking towards the bar leaving the shouting Gray, laughing Gajeel and the Man-preacher Elfman.

Meanwhile by the bar, the ladies were having a conversation. Levy and Lisanna were talking about who would Lucy end up with. They talk about it like Lucy isn't there so instead of listening to their conversation. Lucy just kept her head down trying to block out most of the sounds coming from her matchmaking friends. Mirajane, noticing that Natsu is currently heading towards the bar starts to talk to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, I think Natsu is heading towards us."

Lucy groans.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I can still hear the shouts about being a man and other random crap behind me."

Before Mirajane could reply back, Natsu shouts while walking towards the bar.

"Oi, Luceeeee!"

Lucy screams inside her head. _"Why does it have to be so noisy in here? It's so cold and noisy. WHYYY!"_ She turns around to face Natsu and scold him for being too noisy but she gets interrupted and a blush starts to form on her face from the close contact between her and Natsu.

"Natsu! You're too noi….."

Her brain suddenly felt like it overheated because she cannot comprehend on what just happened. Her brain went back to normal after a lot of debate inside her head screaming to calm down. She suddenly jolts back to the present from her thoughts when she suddenly felt a warm cloth wrapped around her neck only to find that Natsu has lent her his scarf. Not just any normal scarf, it's the scarf that Igneel himself gave to him as a gift.

Everyone's jaws dropped while Gray, Elfman and Gajeel seriously stopped pounding each other to look at the scene currently unfolding right in front of their eyes. Everyone knows that the scarf is so precious to Natsu and everyone knows that he will never let anyone take it but right now, everyone in the guild is currently looking at someone else besides Natsu wearing the scarf.

"N-n-n-natsu. Uhm. Isn't this scarf important to you?" Lucy stutters while seriously trying to hide her blush.

"It is important to me but you're important to me too. I can't have you shivering to god knows where now can I?"

"u-uh-uhhmm. Th-thanks I-I guess…"

"Geez, Luce! Stop stuttering you're acting so weird now."

By this point Lucy can't help but blush harder and stammer more and it doesn't even help when she can hear Mirajane squeal behind her and silently whispering that she knew it all along.

"I-I-I can't he-help it. I-I mean you are so close to me a-and I-I really feel weird around you and I-I really lik…."

Lucy's rambling suddenly stopped when she felt a warm sensation from her lips and it only took her a few seconds to realize that Natsu has kissed her and without letting go of this opportunity, Lucy slips her hands around his neck and brings him closer. Natsu responds from this intimate action by pulling Lucy up from her stool and sliding his arms around her waist.

After a few more seconds of this sudden action between the two, the guild suddenly erupted in cheers and shouts saying things along the lines of; "Finally!", "Congrats!" and "Thank god!" Levy, Lisanna and her other female friends near the bar were squealing due to their excitement and saying that they knew it from the start that Lucy will end up with Natsu while Mirajane suddenly fainted with hearts in her eyes.

Lucy and Natsu pull apart from their kiss. Natsu gives Lucy his signature grin that makes Lucy's heart pound against her ribcage much faster.

"What did you do that for?" Lucy asked while she is still trying to hold her excitement, not even bothering to hide the blush in her cheeks anymore.

"That's because I love you." Natsu says in a confident manner before pulling her for another short kiss.

The guild erupted in more cheers and Mirajane who just got her consciousness back squealed and fainted again due to the overloading amount of emotions running through her right now.

Lucy pulls back from the kiss and smiles her very own heart-warming smile and replies in a very short way.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you too."


End file.
